


One Foot in Front of the Other

by All_Is_Well



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Is_Well/pseuds/All_Is_Well
Summary: What if Kara had come clean to Lena when they were attempting to find Sam and Julia in Juru?





	One Foot in Front of the Other

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely late, and I know that I have another story that I have been an absent parent to (which I'm sorry for), but I have not been able to stop thinking about this since this damn episode aired in Supergirl season 3. I had honestly forgot about it but happened to randomly re-watching said specific part on YouTube, and the desire to write this came flooding back. Well, here is what my take and twist of that one scene that could of altered certain aspects of the end of season 3. Make no mistakes I do love the show and appreciate all of the time and effort the writers put into it! I own nothing, and encourage people to leave comments if they feel inclined! 
> 
> P.S. what is actually said is in Italics, and "", the rest is inside dialog of the characters, which for this chapter happens to be from Kara's P.O.V..

_“It’s no worse than…light Kryptonite poisoning”_

I muttered to Alex passively just loud enough so I knew Lena could hear. Its petty, I know, but I couldn’t resist it. I’m tired, cranky, and seriously viewing my sister in a new light if she is able to participate in multiple rigorous workouts a day and yet not be complaining the entire time… Combining this with also being slightly hurt about the whole Lena being the only one on this planet to make me and Cal killing substance, and the fact that she kept Reign who is really Sam hidden from me equals just a straight up pissy little ball of sunshine.

So yes…it’s petty to say, but damn it all to hell it felt good. It also helps knowing that I have my wing madam in the form of an overprotective earth sister next to me to hype me up.

_“C’mon…there is too much at stake for you to still be mad at me.”_

This bitc…okay that’s to far. As mad as I am at Lena, I could never call her a bitch.

_“I said we would work together. Never said I would be sunshine and rainbows”_

_“Well great, because we are a little lacking on sunshine and rainbows right now.”_

Oh good, looks like I’m not the only one feeling a bit annoyed right now.

_“What I did wasn’t personal…”_

Really? Because the fact that you have been harboring not one…but TWO things that have almost and are capable of killing me while knowingly harboring the information from me, feels a bit personal Lena. Just as I’m about to grumble out those exact thoughts, Alex decides to step in. Oh shit…she has her eyes narrowed and a stance of I’m going to put more force into this next stick poke look on her face.

_“You had a stash that is specifically used to kill Kryptonions Lena, its personal.”_

_“I would NEVER use it for that. You know that!”_

I thought I really did…if only you knew how many times, I’ve stood up for you.

_“I thought I knew everything I needed to, but you have secrets, it changes things”_

Pot calling the kettle black here, I know but damnit she was…is my friend. Knowing she purposely made something that is designed to hurt and/or kill me depending on whatever her little Luthor mentality is that day. Woah…did I really just refer to her as a Luthor? Even in my pissy hurt state I know that’s not fair…Lena has spent her entire life trying to distance herself from them…for Rao’s sake she’s put her mother in jail TWICE now, and has donated and worked, and done everything in her power to demonstrate that she isn’t just a Luthor. She even took a device that Lex had built to kill me and Kal, and converted it into something that saved the world when I wasn’t able to. She has done unmeasurable good, and has gotten nothing but the shit end of the stick for as long as I have known her, which is yes just two years; two years to many though if you ask me. Yes it hurts that she developed kryptonite but I really should trust her, she has never given me a reason not to…well except for the whole Reign being Sam thing, but even with that she was just trying to help and protect the person who had become like a foster sister to her too, which if I could set my pride down for a moment I would realize that I can understand that more than I am willing to admit, especially to her.

But, why….? Why am I still hiding from her? If I were to just come clean than she would understand why I was so affronted to her making kryptonite, why I had James break her trust, why everything that she was doing felt personal…

_“Right, you don’t like secrets?”_

I don’t but I understand why you have them, especially with me. Yeah! That’s something constructive to say! Say it damnit, say it!

_“Nope. I don’t.”_

Damnit Kara…think before you speak.

_“Good”_

Ah crap, the eyebrow…not good.

_“What’s your real name?”_

And theeeerrrre goes the battle folks…

All jokes aside, I don’t answer right away, I just kind of turn my head and look at her, like really look at her. Why haven’t I told her? Hell, why don’t I just tell her, how can I ever expect trust to be rebuilt between us if I just keep lying to her. I chance a quick look to Alex, and bounce a little on my leg like a child having a tantrum rather than the god like Girl of Steel.

She realizes what I am about to do even before I am even fully ready commit to the idea and tries to stop me. Giving me the full, “Now is not the time and I WILL make you run two football fields worth of suicides with the kryptonite emitters going, and then tell mom.” Look that she had mastered years ago. I ignore her and…

_“Kara…my real name is Kara Danvers.”_

I meet her eyes and I watch as her face goes from the gross smug look of knowing that I Super would never reveal my real identity to her, a Luthor, to a look of complete slack jaw, flash of anger, and then…concern?

But then Alex gasps, and then all hell breaks loose.


End file.
